Infused With A Spirit
by TheeDarkkReddLegionn
Summary: Instead of Sakura Haruno being the third member of Team Seven, it was another. One that had suffered at a young age like Sasuke and Naruto. A girl named Kasai Morino.


**I do not own the anime Naruto or the characters, just my OC.**

* * *

"Alright settle down! It's time to announce the teams." Informed Iruka Umino

The class immediately sat down on their wooden chairs, straight and at attention as if talking to the Third Hokage himself.

Iruka went down the list of teams and the people within those teams until he reached a team that would change the destiny of the world.

"Team Seven: Naruto Uzumaki!" Iruka called out. A child of twelve with a mostly orange outfit that screamed 'I'm right here!', sun kissed yellow hair that was spiky and uncontrollable, blue ninja sandals and six distinctive whisker-like marks.

"Sasuke Uchiha!"

A boy of the same age with black hair with a slight blue tint that is long with two bangs framing his face, black eyes; and wears a short sleeve, navy blue shirt that has a high collar, white shorts, white forearm warmers with navy blue straps, blue ninja sandals and white bandages covering from just under his knees to the top of his sandals.

Iruka was about to say the third name, the fan-gir-I mean Kunoichi inside the classroom, except for two, were on the edge of their seats. Their dreams of being on the same team as Sasuke was on the line. However until Iruka could reveal the third member.

Someone shouted out.

"Iruka-Sensei! Why does an awesome ninja like me, have to be in a team with a slug like Sasuke?!" Naruto Uzumaki was very unhappy with his team already, and his thoughts reflected that.

' _I_ _might not be with Sakura but I would rather be with that weirdo Shino than Sasuke!'_

Sakura and the rest of the girls in the room immediately glared hatred at Naruto. His crime of stealing Sasuke's first kiss was still fresh in everyone's mind.

Iruka looked up at Naruto with an annoyed look "Well Sasuke had the highest score out of all the male students...Naruto you have the worse scores...out of the whole class!"

Nearly the entire room, mostly the girls, burst into laughter. Naruto simply stood there with his finger still pointed at Sasuke.

"Now since I was _rudely_ interrupted." Iruka started while giving Naruto an annoyed glance. "I will announce Team Seven's third member."

For the second time, all of the girls in the class sat on the edge of their seats, hope glistening in their eyes.

"Kasai Morino!"

Nearly every girl except for the same two earlier, Hinata Hyuga and the now named Kasai Morino, all cried out in shock.

"NOT EMO-GIRL!"

Naruto, now sitting down, and Sasuke turned backwards towards the seat nearest to the back door.

A girl that was the tallest girl in class, just and inch smaller than Sasuke, was covered from head to toe in black. Plain, no-sleeve black hoodie that was unzipped with the hood covering the top half of her face, a black face mask that covered the bottom half of her face, underneath the hoodie was a black kimono shirt with the sleeves stopping at her wrists, black baggy ninja pants and black ninja sandals, black gloves, the only white on her attire piece are bandages around her left thigh which have a navy blue pouch of kunai and shuriken strapped around it.

Kasai looked towards her new teammates, the combination of her hood and half mask completely covered her eyes. Not allowing Naruto or Sasuke to see the eyes that belonged to Kasai.

Almost immediately, every single girl started screaming and shouting at Iruka like a cacophony of screaming banshees.

Kasai sighed and sat with her shoulders back and her spine straight.

' _Great.'_ She thought sarcastically. ' _A small hyperactive runt with no idea on how to shut up and a PTSD mute with a stick up his ass.'_

' _ **True. However the mute is the strongest boy in this class. This could mean a chance to face an equal at your current level.'**_ A voice that was rough and gravelly spoke within Kasai's head. A figure unseen to anyone except Kasai herself appeared next to the girl. The figure was a completely black silhouette of a broad-shouldered man with massive talons for fingers and white circles for eyes.

' _Let's hope he is my equal Keibatsu. Otherwise this will be a boring couple of months...or even years.'_ Kasai's thoughts were stopped as a roar flooded the classroom.

"QUIET!" Iruka's Big Head Jutsu was in effect and it worked as all of the screaming girls in the class sat down with frowns and glares on their faces.

"If you have a problem with the teams then I would suggest you argue it with the Hokage. I'm sure he would love having a debate with you about the team placements." Iruka said with a glare at the girls who begrudgingly accepted the fact none of them would have a hope of joining Sasuke's team.

"Now, I shall read out the other teams. Unless someone likes to have an opinion of the teams again?" Iruka questioned the class but it ended up being rhetorical as he continued.

Unknown to the pupils, someone was watching what transpired.

* * *

 **Unknown Room**

"The Massacre Survivor, The Jinjuriki and The Girl With The Spirit. Hell of a team there." Asuma Sarutobi, son of the Third Hokage couldn't help but quip.

"Yes. All three have suffered one way or another. I hoped to have them form bonds on other teams but as luck would have it. Those three have found themselves on the same squad." The Third Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, looked in his orb at the three new Genin. Three children who have suffered at the hands of situations out of their control.

Hiruzen looked at the Jonin in front of him. "Now, you know the teams ahead of time. I shall now tell you which team you are leading."

The Jonin nodded and listened.

* * *

 **Classroom**

"And that's it for the squads-"

"Iruka-Sensei!" Sakura Haruno's hand flew upwards with a shocked look on her face.

"You didn't read my name out. Was there a mistake?"

"You really shouldn't interrupt people Sakura. I was just about to say that the Head of the Medical Corps has seen your profile and has requested you to be his apprentice. Please report to the Hokage's office after lunch to discuss with the Hokage and the Head of the Medical Corps about your apprenticeship."

Sakura nodded with an overloaded brain and silently laud her hand down.

* * *

 **Outside**

The class was dismissed and everyone gathered with their friends outside.

Kasai simply walked out of the academy doors and sat down on the swing. Her thoughts occupied with a conversation.

' _ **Why so sullen dear Kasai? Shouldn't you be happy that your father doesn't have to look after you anymore?'**_ Keibatsu asked.

' _That's the thing. I should be but I know he'll just be worried about me when I go on missions.'_ Her inner conversation was halted when she heard a 'Hey!' from her right. Kasai turned her head to see every single girl from her class march over to her with purpose.

' _ **A very dumb purpose I imagine.'**_ Keibatsu mocked bringing a non visible smile to Kasai's face.

The army of recently graduated Genin stopped in front of Kasai with glares and sneers on their faces.

"...Is something wrong?" Kasai asked despite knowing what they're going to say.

"What's wrong?! What's wrong is that an Emo-Girl like you is on Sasuke's team and none of us are! Any one of us is more beautiful and charming than someone like you who would probably burn in the sunlight." Screamed a fangirl. Weirdly enough Sakura and Ino Yamanaka weren't in the group of fangirls. One was currently waiting for lunch to end so she could have the meeting with the Hokage, and the other...well that's a story for another time.

Kasai looked at the dangirls in front of her before she stood to her full height of four foot ten. She looked down at the girls and simply said.

"I'm not interested in Sasuke Uchiha. If he asked me out or asked to marry me I wouldn't take because: A, I don't find him attractive and B, I don't his personality attractive. So you don't have to worry about me taking Sasuke's virginity." Kasai told the girls. The army of fangirls nodded, happy with her statement and walked away. Though some still glared at her as they walked.

Kasai sighed and sat back down on the swing.

"Yep. A boring couple of months or years." She said as the bell went off to signal lunch had ended.

* * *

 **Okay this is just a small chapter as a set up for the story. The chapters later will be longer as the story continues.**


End file.
